


Learning Curve

by spinmybowtie



Series: Bathhouse Verse [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Innocence, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinmybowtie/pseuds/spinmybowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their coffee date, Kurt is eager to see Blaine again. He goes back to the place where they met, and is surprised by what he finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third part in this verse, and there will be one more after this. As a warning, this part does include Blaine/OC, but Klaine will always have a happy ending.

Kurt walks through the now familiar halls, locker key clutched in his hand. It’s a Friday night and the walls are lined with men in various states of dress -- some of them talking, others making out and groping each other. None of it is new, but it’s still enough to make Kurt flustered. He can tell that he’s being watched, appraised, eyes following him as he passes by. He’s still not used to the attention and it’s empowering and overwhelming at the same time.

The locker room is loud and the air sticky, steam from the showers swirling into the locker area. Kurt can make out the faint sounds of skin slapping against skin, and he’s not naive to the point of not knowing what’s going on elsewhere in the room.

Kurt finds a locker near the back and close to the showers. He tries not to look at anyone too long, and averting his eyes when he’s caught. He undresses slowly, ignoring the appreciative glances and smirks around him, and quickly wraps himself in a towel. It hangs loosely from his hips as he puts his clothes in the locker. He’s been working out more, and he’s certainly more toned than he was several months ago, so there’s no reason not to show off a little.

He walks toward the showers, where the shelves of “supplies” are kept. There are baskets of lotions, lube, and colorfully wrapped condoms, and Kurt wonders if it would be too presumptuous if he grabbed one of each. His hand flexes at his side, but he decides against it. He knows where those items are if he should need them, and that’s enough for now.

Kurt tries to look inconspicuous as he searches for one specific person. A loud groan makes him snap his head in the direction of the showers, and without thinking, he’s walking toward the it. It’s familiar in a way he can’t figure out, and as he turns the corner into the main shower area, his stomach drops out.

Blaine, with his dreamy hazel eyes and a smile that makes every bone in Kurt’s body turn to jelly, is leaning against the wall, head thrown back as some guy - blonde, muscular, and tall by the look of it - is on his knees in front of him, sucking him off like his life depended on it. Kurt jumps back behind the wall partition, almost knocking into another man.

He feels so stupid. He and Blaine had coffee together once, and even though they had flirted and laughed and shared a slice of cheesecake, when it had finished they hadn’t even exchanged numbers. It hadn’t even been a _date_ , not in the way Kurt wanted it to be. Blaine had been nice, humoring him in an awkward situation, and Kurt feels so childish for thinking it was more.

He peeks around the wall and Blaine is still there, still getting a blow job from someone else, and Kurt feels another sharp pang of jealousy that is completely unwarranted. They aren’t together, never have been, but the disappointment and hurt still etches away at the hope he’s been carrying around for the past week, ever since Blaine offered him a seat and fork.

Kurt wants to turn away, but then Blaine is looking up and their eyes meet, and he can’t move.

Blaine’s doesn’t stop looking at him, either. Kurt can see him clutching the man’s hair, thrusting his hips forward and back, fucking into the stranger’s mouth. He’s using him as a means to an end, like nothing more than a prop. He’s doing it all while Kurt stares, and the envy Kurt feels mixes with something hot and sharp and decidedly not unpleasant.

In fact, as he stands there with his mouth slightly open and his arms hanging uselessly at his sides, Kurt’s cock starts to show a definite interest. It’s an entirely new and surreal feeling, being aroused while at the same time fighting the frustration of not being the one making Blaine moan. Kurt wants it to be him on his knees, not some random guy that bleaches his hair and has a very obvious spray tan. Blaine deserves better than that, he thinks, although with his inexperience, Kurt supposes that he probably wouldn’t be much better.

But then he remembers their previous meetings, and the way that Blaine responded to his hands and his mouth, and the Blaine he sees now is different, slumped back against a shower wall and rocking his hips like he’s just going through the motions without feeling much of anything. Blaine is looking at him and no one else, and Kurt bites his lip to hold in a whimper as Blaine winks at him.

It suddenly dawns on Kurt that maybe it’s on purpose -- the teasing, the casual nonchalance of fucking someone else’s mouth while Kurt watches, the way Blaine’s stare is boring into him like he’s daring him to do something about it. It’s a game. 

Kurt doesn’t take his eyes off Blaine as he reaches a shaking hand down to rub himself through his towel. A small moan leaves his mouth and Blaine quirks an eyebrow at him. Not to be outdone, Kurt raises his eyebrows right back and cocks his head to the side. _Challenge accepted_.

He’s nervous and starting to notice that other men have taken an interest. It would be easy to nod and get off with a stranger, and the possibility is thrilling, but that’s not what Kurt’s there for. He squeezes his cock and starts stroking himself in earnest, the soft towel stretched tight under his hand, and Blaine’s eyes widen.

Kurt has no idea where his newfound confidence is coming from, but he keeps his eyes locked on Blaine and trails his other hand up, across his chest, and over his nipples, pinching at them lightly.

That seems to be the breaking point for Blaine. His hips stutter, and then Blaine is coming down a stranger’s throat, never taking his eyes off of Kurt. Blaine slumps back against the tiled shower wall and Kurt is still there, one hand frozen on his cock and the other twitching at his side. He doesn’t know what to do and he’s still achingly hard. Now that their little game is over, he feels lost and suddenly unable to look at Blaine without wanting to beg him for something.

Kurt starts walking away before he consciously decides to move, crossing the locker room in long strides and ignoring everyone around him until he’s through the door and in the significantly cooler hallway. His erection has waned but his head is still buzzing and he keeps walking, past the steam rooms and further back than he’s been before, until he reaches another hallway. Kurt makes a left and that’s when he notices the rooms on either side. A couple of the doors are closed, but most of them are not, and Kurt makes himself look straight ahead when he sees men in various stages of having _relations_ inside each room. He keeps going until he’s almost at the end of the hall. He spots an empty room and rushes inside, needing to be alone for a moment to catch his breath and gather his thoughts.

The room is simply furnished, with a narrow bed on one side and a couple shelves on the opposite wall, stocked with bath towels and hand towels and small baskets of lube and condoms. Kurt leans against an unoccupied stretch of the wall, out of sight from anyone walking by. He closes his eyes breathes, trying to put together the pieces of what just happened.

It’s not like he and Blaine made plans to meet that day, or any other day for that matter. Their relationship was strictly sexual, if not casually friendly, and Kurt shouldn’t have expected anything else.

 _Except there was something there_ , he thinks. There had been a spark the first time he and Blaine met, it had been there the second time, and it crackled and flared the third time over a cup of cold coffee and a plate of crumbs. It was still there now, despite the circumstances, and Kurt was sure that none of what had just transpired would have happened if Blaine didn’t feel it too. Blaine could have barely glanced at him and focused on the man getting him off instead, but he’d kept his eyes on Kurt. It’s all very confusing and somewhat arousing, and Kurt sighs deeply because they’re doing everything backwards and he is completely unprepared.

Kurt gasps as he feels someone touching his sides, and he nearly jumps out of his skin. His eyes fly open and his lips part to speak, but nothing comes out.

“Whoa, hey, sorry.” Blaine is smiling at him gently, barely a foot away, and Kurt freezes. Every point that Blaine’s hands are touching suddenly feel like they’re on fire. “I didn’t mean to spook you, sweetheart.”

“I - I’m not spooked, I’m, um,” Kurt sputters because Blaine is looking at him with those eyes, but then he remembers. “Shouldn’t you be out there with your _friend_?”

He doesn’t want to come across as anything but cool and collected, but Kurt’s pretty sure he’s giving the opposite impression.

“Who? That guy from the shower? He’s nobody.”

That stings, and Kurt turns his head away from Blaine, crossing his arms over his chest. Blaine’s hands stay still on his sides and Kurt can’t quite figure out if he wants them there. “That’s what I am, too, right? A nobody?”

Blaine moves in closer and winds his arms around Kurt’s back. “You could never be a nobody, Kurt.”

“Then what am I? To you, I mean.”

“I don’t know,” Blaine says, and Kurt lets out a frustrated noise without meaning to. “Look, you know I come here to hook up. I find a guy, have some fun, put on a show, and then I go home to an empty apartment and watch reruns of awful reality TV shows. I rarely have sex with the same person twice, and I never invite them to join me for coffee or spend nearly every night here hoping that they will come back around.”

Kurt doesn’t say anything, but his heart starts to beat faster and the air in the room feels like it thickens, making it hard to breathe.

“And then _you_ showed up, and ever since then I haven’t been able to get you out of my head.”

“But you’ve still been having... _sex_ ,” Kurt whispers the word out like a 12 year old and immediately feels like an idiot for it.

“Like I said, I come here, I hook up, and then I go home alone. None of it ever means anything,” Blaine says, leaning in closer. “But then I met you.”

Kurt shakes his head and it makes him a little bit dizzy. “You saw me. You knew I was watching.”

“I did,” Blaine says, his fingertips running along Kurt’s skin softly, tracing back and forth. It’s soothing and reverent, and Kurt is having a hard time processing what Blaine is saying to him. “I was thinking about you before you came in, and then there you were.”

“Y-You were thinking about me?”

Blaine hums and his eyes rake over Kurt’s body. “I can’t _not_ think about you. Every guy since you just... hasn’t been what I want.”

Kurt blinks and tentatively reaches a hand out to touch Blaine’s chest. He notices the contrast between his pale skin with how Blaine’s is slightly tan. He lets himself touch, easing his fingers down Blaine’s torso, stopping just over the softest part of his stomach. Without making eye contact, he says, “What do you want?”

“I think you know.” Blaine places his hand over Kurt’s, and guides it back up until it’s resting over his heart. He takes another step forward until there is barely any space between them. “What have you done to me, Kurt Hummel?” Blaine asks, close enough that Kurt can feel the words vibrating against his lips.

Kurt’s eyes flutter closed as Blaine’s mouth meets his. It feels like a first kiss, nothing more than a dry press of lips, but Kurt trembles and his knees threaten to give out. It’s over within seconds and Blaine is pulling away. Kurt keeps his eyes closed and wets his lips, then whispers, “Please.”

It’s like Blaine had been waiting for permission, because then he’s pressing Kurt against the wall and kissing him with a fiery passion that ignites every cell of Kurt’s body. He lets Blaine control it, partially due to his own uncertainty of how to do this properly, but also because he’s still not entirely believing that this is his life.

Blaine’s mouth opens and Kurt follows suit, allowing Blaine to deepen the kiss and whimpering as their tongues meet. Blaine’s hands are roaming along Kurt’s sides and back, and all Kurt can do is hang on tightly to Blaine’s shoulders and let it happen.

Kurt vaguely senses that they’re moving, his legs working even though it feels like he’s floating. Blaine turns them around once they reach the bed and yanks Kurt’s towel away. Kurt knows where this is going and he feels his nerves creeping up on him. Blaine licks and kisses along his jaw and neck, then moves down further until Kurt looks down to see him on his knees. Kurt can feel his face heat up and he knows he’s blushing, and out of the corner of his eye he catches another man standing in the doorway. He’s fully hard and he needs something to happen, but isn’t sure how to ask.

As it turns out, he doesn’t have to.

“Turn around,” Blaine says, and the heat pooling under Kurt’s skin goes up by a few degrees.

“What? I mean, why?”

“Do you trust me?”

Kurt nods, and it’s the truth. In the brief time they’ve known each other, Blaine has been nothing but kind and gentle, and Kurt realizes that’s why everything they’ve done hasn’t just been sex. It’s been intimacy -- respect, and genuine caring -- which is the last thing Kurt expected when he realized what kind of establishment this place is.

“Then trust me to make you feel good.” Blaine grabs onto Kurt’s hips and guides him so he’s facing the bed. It’s more of a massage table, actually. It’s longer, narrower, and much higher up than any bed Kurt’s seen before, and the mattress hits the very top of his thighs.

Blaine’s hand pushes gently at Kurt’s lower back until he takes the hint and bends over, his chest pillowed against a surprisingly soft sheet. His cock is pressed between his stomach and the mattress, and he crosses his arms and rests his head against them. He faces the door and makes brief eye contact the man still standing there. Kurt suddenly becomes very aware of how on display he is, and he starts to feel self-conscious, but then Blaine’s lips are dragging over his ass and he forgets his name.

Kurt swallows down a moan as Blaine licks along his crack with the tip of his tongue. Never had he thought that someone doing _that_ would make him hopelessly turned on, but there he was, pushing his ass back to get more of it.

“Easy,” Blaine laughs. “Just relax. I got you, sweetheart.”

Blaine’s hands squeeze at Kurt’s cheeks and then spread them apart. Kurt waits for the next step, but then Blaine is talking against his skin.

“Your ass is so gorgeous, so fucking pretty,” Blaine says, running his thumb over Kurt’s hole. Kurt twitches at the contact and tries to clench reflexively, but Blaine is gripping his ass tightly. “They all wish they could have you, you know. They wish they could taste you,” Blaine licks from Kurt’s perineum to the base of his spine and Kurt keens. “They wish they could fuck you.”

Kurt squeezes his eyes shut and breathes out hard through his nose. Blaine licks over his hole again, harder this time, and circles his tongue around Kurt’s rim.

“Oh my god,” Kurt whimpers and inches his legs further apart. Blaine doesn’t waste any more time and flutters his tongue around Kurt’s hole, his fingers digging into the flesh of Kurt’s ass. 

Kurt hears someone in the background say “yeah, eat that ass,” and that’s exactly what Blaine is doing, isn’t it? Kurt feels so wet and open, and Blaine is going at his hole like a man starved. It’s such a vulgar way to put it, though, especially when it feels so amazing.

Blaine rubs a finger over Kurt’s entrance a few times and Kurt rocks his hips back, grinding his cock against the mattress. “Blaine, don’t stop, please, _more_.”

“Shh, don’t worry,” Blaine says, and then his tongue is back on Kurt, pressing inside of him. Kurt moans loudly, and Blaine seems to take that as encouragement, because he doesn’t stop. He starts fucking Kurt with his tongue, alternating each push inside with licks to his rim.

Kurt starts to grind down, needing the pressure against his cock. He’s been hard for so long and he’s dangerously close to coming already.

As if he could read Kurt’s thoughts, Blaine stops and stands up. “Don’t go anywhere.”

He steps away and Kurt tries to catch his breath. Less than a minute later, Blaine is back, draped over his back, and is tracing his fingers around Kurt’s spit slick hole.

“Just like last time, remember?” Blaine whispers against Kurt’s shoulder. “Take a deep breath for me.”

Kurt breathes in, and as he’s breathing out, Blaine slides what feels like two fingers inside him. It’s not uncomfortable, but it’s still a sensation that Kurt isn’t used to.

Blaine takes his time, sliding his fingers in and out for what feels like hours, and then he’s adding another finger and Kurt is a sweaty, panting mess. Blaine doesn’t stop encouraging him, kissing along his shoulders and back, and telling him how well he’s doing. Before he knows it, Blaine is pulling his fingers out and Kurt feels the blunt head of Blaine’s cock nudging his entrance.

Kurt struggles to breathe properly as Blaine slowly pushes inside him. It’s different than before, when Kurt was in his lap and more in control of the speed. This time, Blaine is taking the reins, and Kurt grips the far edge of the mattress and grits his teeth until Blaine bottoms out.

Blaine strokes over his back, and Kurt is grateful for the small break.

“You doing okay, sweetheart?” Blaine asks, and Kurt hums and nods his head in response. “Lift up a little.”

Kurt doesn’t know what Blaine means, but quickly figures it out as Blaine slides a hand underneath him and pulls him up to almost standing. The change in angle makes Blaine’s cock seem fuller inside him, and Kurt groans at the movement. Kurt’s cock no longer has the intermittent friction of the mattress, and it’s frustrating, but then Blaine pulls out a little and pushes back in, and Kurt’s brain ceases to function properly.

Blaine starts out slowly, carefully, but then he holds onto Kurt tighter and thrusts harder, faster. “Missed you, missed this so much, god, Kurt, you feel so good.”

Instinctively, Kurt moves with him, gyrating his hips until every drive forward of Blaine’s is met with a resounding smack against Kurt’s ass. The slapping of skin continues, and Kurt can’t stop the noises he’s making.

“That’s it, don’t hold back, I love hearing you,” Blaine pants into Kurt’s ear, and Kurt let’s go, pushing back onto Blaine’s cock and moaning as Blaine hits his prostate just right.

Blaine slows down after several minutes, and then Kurt’s leg is being hoisted up so his knee is on top of the mattress. Kurt drops his head and cries out when Blaine resumes their previous scorching pace.

“Blaine, s-so close, I need - ah, _Blaine_ \- please...”

“Soon, I promise, soon,” Blaine says, breathing heavily and pushing in particularly hard. “You’re amazing, sweetheart, so good for me, c’mon fuck back on my cock, yeah, that’s it.”

Blaine’s rambling is driving Kurt insane, every word hotter than the last. Kurt never thought he would be into dirty talk, and relatively speaking, this is pretty tame, but he looks forward to seeing how far Blaine could take it.

Kurt can’t stop moving as Blaine pounds into him, and he forgets that they’re not alone until he hears a grunt from behind them. He looks toward the door and watches them watch him and Blaine.

Men pass by, some stop to look for a few minutes before going on their way, others slide into the room and stand against the wall and jerk off. It’s like Kurt is in the middle of a performance and is just hitting his stride, working his audience, giving them what they want, and it feels good to have that power, regardless of the crowd. He thinks, _if only they could see me now _, and wants to laugh.__

__Instead, he arches his back and licks his lips slowly and hopes that he’s not trying too hard._ _

__Blaine is relentless, every thrust precise and glorious, and Kurt has to slap his palm against the wall in front of him to keep from toppling over, even with Blaine’s arm wrapped around his torso. His knees ache and his cock feels heavy, and he’s sure that one touch will take him over the edge. He tries to wrap a hand around himself, but Blaine is quick to slap it away and do it himself, stroking Kurt with a tight fist._ _

__Kurt’s body starts to seize up almost immediately, and after only a half dozen strokes he’s coming, yelling out through clenched teeth and scrambling to hold onto something as he falls apart. Blaine’s rhythm starts to falter, and he bites down hard on the back of Kurt’s shoulder as his pushes in hard one last time, groaning into Kurt’s skin._ _

__There are noises around them, but Kurt is too blissed out to care. Blaine is still plastered against his back, placing lazy kisses along Kurt’s neck. He pulls out and Kurt hisses at the sudden empty feeling, and in some crazy way he feels like Blaine was meant to be inside him, like they were molded to fit each other perfectly. Or maybe it’s the orgasm haze that’s making Kurt a little dizzy._ _

__Blaine helps Kurt down off the mattress and goes to grab a hand towel. He tosses the used condom in a small trash can and comes back smiling, and Kurt returns it. He can see his hair falling down over his forehead if he looks up, so his hair is probably a complete disaster, and he’s covered in sweat, but Blaine doesn’t seem to mind. Kurt sees the other men leaving, not interested in sharing in their afterglow, and Blaine wraps his arms around him and leans forward to kiss him softly._ _

__“Same place next week?” Kurt says nervously, Blaine’s words from earlier still ringing in his head. The problem is, he has no clue what to do with that information. He tries to hide his frown when Blaine shakes his head._ _

__“No,” Blaine tells him. “I want to take you on a real date.”_ _

__“Oh, um, yes. That would be nice, sure.” Clearly, Kurt is back to his usual fumbly self, although Blaine doesn’t say anything about it._ _

__“Okay.”_ _

__Rather than leaving Kurt in the room by himself, Blaine walks with him back to the lockers. This time, they make sure to exchange phone numbers and Blaine kisses him again before he leaves._ _

__On his walk home, Kurt hopes that their grandchildren never ask how they met, or he’ll have to make up one hell of a story._ _


End file.
